Osira Republic
The Osira Republic is the political state of the planet Zitara and its colonies. Government The Osira Republic is a democratic oligarchy headed by the Council of Matriarchs, five Osira Matriarchs who are elected by the people of the five city-states who originally founded the Osira Republic. The duties of the Council include voting to approve or reject laws proposed by the Plebiscite and being commander-in-chiefs of the Osira Republics military. The Plebiscite is the representative body of the people of the Osira Republic. The Plebiscite is consists of three elected representatives from every Osira colony and is overseen by the High Councilor. Duties of the representatives include the creation and passage of new laws that affect those within the republic and voicing the needs of the people of their colony. The Osira Republic's judicial system depends on the level of government. The Council of Justices oversees crimes committed against the Osira Republic as a whole such as treason, mass murder and terrorism. There is also an organization known as the Justicar Order within the Osira justice system. These warrior-monks meant to uncover internal and external threats to the Osira Republic. Military The Osira army resembles a collection of tribal warrior bands with no national structure. Each community organizes its own unit as the locals see fit, and elect a leader to command them. Units from populous cities are large and well-equipped, while those from farm villages may be only a few women with small arms. There is no uniform; everyone wears what they like. The Osira military is not an irregular militia, however; those who serve are full-time professionals. The average Osira huntress is in the maiden stage of her life and has devoted 20-30 years studying the martial arts. Osira choose to be warriors at a young age, and their education from that point is dedicated to sharpening their mind and body for that sole purpose. When they retire, they possess an alarming proficiency for killing. Huntresses fight individually or in pairs, depending on the tactics preferred in their town. One-on-one, a huntress is practically unbeatable, possessing profound tactical insight, a hunter's eye, and a dancer's grace and alacrity. While fluid and mobile, Osira can't stand up in a firestorm the way some of their allies can. Since their units are small and typically lack heavy armor and support weapons, they are almost incapable of fighting a conventional war, particularly one of a defensive nature. So Osira units typically undertake special operations missions. Like an army of ninja, they are adept at ambush, infiltration, and assassination, demoralizing and defeating their enemies through intense, focused guerrilla strikes. The Osira also possess a large navy. Despite having many dreadnoughts, the Osira prefer using fleets composed mainly of frigates and fighters, embodying their hit-and-run mindset with a nimble swarm rather than a slower collection of vessels. Territory *Zitara (homeworld) *Agessia *Chalkhos *Cyone *Hyetiana *Janiri *Krepos *Kurinth *Lesuss *Lucen *Lusia *Lymetis *Mohana *Naramyl *Nevos *Niacal *Phoros *Sanves *Selvos *Terapso *Teukria *Thysera *Tevura *Trategos *Zesmeni Category:Governments *